Abner Van Slyk's First Time
by SquickWrites
Summary: The first time, he slit her throat.


The first time, he slit her throat.

Or rather, he hacked it. He wasn't good enough to do the job with one clean cut. He had to try multiple times, and the result was a bleeding mess. It would take much more practice before he could avoid the bleeding problem as well, but over time, he improved greatly.

Back then his name wasn't Abner - but we've got to use something, and that's the name he chose.

'Abner' had earned his degree in engineering, and taken to gunsmithing in a small shop not far from his tiny apartment. He'd made good friends there, repairing, building, customizing guns for each customer. And every now and again, they'd go out for a drink together.

Abner wasn't much for alcohol, but he wouldn't turn down a trip to the bar down the road with his coworkers. He usually ended up being the one sober friend - and he was generally okay with that. Tonight, he wouldn't regret it.

The city had a bad vampire infestation.

Of course, as far as the cops or anyone knew, they weren't real vampires, just people who took a liking to being like them. Because they'd been finding bodies as of late, with one or two pairs of bit marks on their bodies (most likely the neck area), and drained of a decent amount of their blood. People were leaving town for fear of their lives, and the body count was only piling up. But when you make a living creating and fixing weaponry, such things don't really apply to you.

So if Abner and his companions wanted drinks, they would get them one way or another.

Tonight, they wanted drinks. The beers had already been passed around the booth, and general friendly conversation had been assumed. Things were at peace for a good half an hour until the blonde came in.

There was something off putting about her from the beginning. Her stride was more of a slink as she slid into the bar. And Abner took notice of that, but quickly pushed it to the back of his head. She made her way over to the bar and ordered a drink; something virgin. Abner took notice of that too, but he figured it was nothing. He did not think anything about her was honestly out of the ordinary until after she ordered the drink, and received it. Until she only took three sips of it before following the bartender into the kitchen. Until there was a scream of bloody murder

Aside from Abner and his coworkers, there were only two other customers at the bar. The other two were gone in seconds. While his coworkers were frozen, Abner was moving.

He was moving without really thinking, and he was in the kitchen before he'd formulated any sort of plan. But he was there, in an oddly pristine white kitchen (for a bar), face to face with a murder.

She clearly hadn't expected for things to be so gory. She was reaching for one of the white towels to sop up the blood that had spilled when Abner had finally clambered inside. The owner of the bar was dead, for certain. The lady hadn't seen him yet, so Abner decided to make his presence known.

"Why virgin?"

The murderer snapped around at his comment, staring at him for a long moment. At last she stood, hovering over her kill.

"It's best to be sober when you're trying to be discreet." She rolled her shoulders back. "And alcohol makes it taste bitter."

"The blood?"

"Yes dear, the blood." And that last word had scarcely escaped her mouth before she lunged at him.

Abner, lacking then the grace that he would obtain in the future, received a deep gash down his arm from the woman's razor-like nails.

She grinned at her accomplishment, taking a lick from one of her fingers.

"Not bad! I'm on a diet, so I'd rather not overdo it - but you're a real danger now."

In the meantime, Abner was trying to find something to defend himself, anything. It was a kitchen, it was supposed to be full of impromptu weapons.

She looked amused as he struggled to find a weapon amongst the many drawers and cabinets. When he finally found the knife that he'd desired, Abner realised that things were playing out a bit too well considering the situation.

She was letting him off, she wasn't trying to stop him. But once he had the weapon in his hand, she was back into action. In one quick movement, she had Abner by the throat, smashing him back against a counter and knocking the knife from his grip.

"There's blood everywhere." Abner glanced about the room. "You should probably wash your hands."

"You weren't made for vampire hunting, dear." She leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear as she ignored his comment. "No one is, really."

"So you actually call yourself a vampire?" He was buying time.

The woman chuckled. "Because I am one." She replied with a toothy smile, showing off two glistening fangs.

"Oh."

And without anymore conversation to be made, she bent her head down to make the kill. Abner squeezed his eyes shut.

Thus, he didn't know anything about the glass until it was broken.

But when he opened his eyes, there it was. One of his companions had finally come to his aid, and she'd just casually smashed her beer glass into the vampire's skull. It didn't do much to subdue her, but the killer was distracted, and Abner had time.

So, without much thought, Abner quickly reached down for his weapon, and dashed off to the left.

"Vampire?" Abner's companion screamed out, searching for clarification.

Abner nodded to her stiffly, still shocked that he was alive at the moment. "Vampire."

"Yes yes, whatever, the secret is out." She curled her fingers before her, making the stereotypical 'bleh' noise. "Vampire."

"Vampire." The coworker cricked her head to the side, then charged at the vampire with full force.

"Really?" The killer smiled sarcastically. She still had that slink about her, and somehow managed to swirl out of the woman's way with ease. At light speed, she'd grabbed the coworkers arm and dug her nails in. "Try a little harder." she snickered, finally ready to finish one victim off-

And that's when it finally happened. When Abner grabbed her by those long blonde locks and snapped her neck back, plummeting the knife straight into her throat.

The vampire immediately released her grip from the woman, clawing at Abner's hand for a moment - but his blood wasn't important at the moment. The kill was.

So, seeing that the first stab wouldn't kill her, Abner seized her hair a bit tighter and slammed her to the ground, straddling her as he pulled the knife out, and plunged it in once again. The vampire twitched and kicked - so he did it again. And again. And again. And again.

Until the entirety of his work shirt and the fridge and the floor beneath them was stained in black-red blood, with the stench of gore surrounding them, and she did not move any longer.

He sighed, and dropped his head. "I guess it's done."

His coworker was practically paralysed by the violence, and could hardly nod in compliance.

"I should really wash my hands."

"Yes things are a little - they got a little messy."

"Self defense, right? It was self defense, wasn't it?" He asked, finally worried at the act he'd committed.

"It was." The coworker agreed. "I know it was."

"Everything will be alright, right?"

"Right."

"Has anyone called the cops yet?"

"The others were doing it on the way out the door."

"I need to wash my hands."

The battle had only been a few minutes long, but had felt like an eternity to the two gunsmiths. And so, Abner'd hardly had the time to wash his hands before the police came rushing into the scene. Abner was calm. The coworker was shocked. The police were at a loss.

The two of them were taken downtown and questioned, until it was finally acknowledged that they knew absolutely nothing aside from the fact that she had killed the man, and that she intended to kill them as well. They did not mention the vampire part of things. They tried to forget the vampire part of things.

But Abner couldn't forget it, because there were some vampire things that he didn't know about. Like the stench of a vampire's blood staying on a body for extended periods of time, and other vampire's being drawn to it like moths to light. Or that really, you could get much better at vampire hunting if you just had enough practice. And that it was better to find them before they found you.

The first time, he hacked her throat open. Blood was everywhere. He'd practically had to sterilize his hands.

With much more practice, one slice would be enough. There would be hardly any blood.

A handkerchief would do.


End file.
